Family Issues
by vglgvn
Summary: Sonic has adopted Tails as his son. Shadow has become friends with Sonic. And Sonic is now dating Amy. All this won't have a lasting effect on a nine year old will it?
1. First Date

_**Family Issues**_

**A Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction**

**By vglgvn**

**Chapter I**

Today I am a hypocrite, I am going to do something that I hate in other fanfics. I'm going to change the character's ages.

Sonic is nineteen, same with Amy.

Tails is nine.

Shadow is as ageless as always.

Read, review, and enjoy! :D

P.S. I couldn't come up with a movie that a nine year old would like that's coming out around this time, so I made one up! ^^;  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a year since Eggman had been defeated for the last time, and in that time the government decided that Tails needed a guardian, apparently Sonic didn't count because he wasn't legally his brother, so Sonic had to adopt Tails. It it really changed a lot, Sonic became a bit more protective of Tails, and surprisingly acted more like a father, but they were still best friends, though Tails had started seeing Sonic as more of father figure than a friend now.

Also in this time Shadow had started hanging around Sonic more often. They had actually become close friends.

One day Tails ran up to Sonic. "Sonic! Wanna play catch?" He asked beaming.

"Sorry Tails, I need to get ready for a date." Sonic said as he put on a tie, even though he still wore no clothing other than his shoes and gloves.

"A date?" Tails asked confused.

"Yeah," Sonic said straightening his tie. "I'm going out with Amy."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Tails was shocked! After all this time of Amy chasing him Sonic finally agreed to go on a date?!

Sonic laughed and walked into the kitchen. "Surprised? So am I actually. But Amy's a nice girl. How bad could it be?"

Tails followed him. "What made you say yes?"

"She made me a deal." Sonic said writing something on a piece of paper. "She said that if I go on a date with her she would stop chasing me. So if it goes bad, then Amy wont tackle me whenever she sees me, and if it goes well then," He shrugs, "We'll go from there. Anyway Shadow will be here soon, he's gonna babysit you, and here's the number for the pizza place, there's some money on the counter that should be enough to pay for it." He gives Tails the piece of paper.

"Okay Sonic." Tails said taking the paper.

"Good boy." Sonic says. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh that must be Shadow now." He went to open the door. "Hey Shadow!"

"Hi Sonic." Shadow said walking in. "Hi Tails."

"Hi Mister Shadow." Tails said.

"Tails you sound like Cream." Shadow said petting his head. "I told you, just call me Shadow."

Tails laughs a bit. "Okay Shadow."

"Oh man I'm running late!" Sonic exclaimed. "See you guys later!" He said as he left.

"Bye Sonic!" Tails yelled after him while Shadow waved.  
"So what do you wanna do Tails?" Shadow asked.  
"Wanna play catch?" Tails asked.  
Shadow smiles. "Sure thing, let me order the pizza first so by the time we're done, it'll be here." Tails agreed and waited outside. A couple of minutes Shadow followed. "The pizza has been ordered and should be here in half an hour."  
"Cool." Tails said as he backed up a few feet. "Think fast!" The then throws a baseball as hard as he could at Shadow, who caught it effortlessly.  
"Nice throw kid." Shadow said laughing.  
And so the night continued. The pizza was delivered and they had a good time. By the time Sonic had gotten home Tails was fast asleep.

The next day Tails woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. "Yum! That smells great!" He said as he climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen and sat at the table. Sonic was there cooking breakfast. "Wow Sonic! You don't usually make breakfast!" Tails exclaimed.  
"Well I'm in a good mood!" Sonic replied as he piled eggs and bacon on a plate and put it in front of Tails.  
"I guess the date went well!" Tails said as he started to eat.  
"You guess right little buddy! In fact, we're having lunch today at eleven!" Sonic said beaming.  
Tails nearly choked on his food. "But Sonic! You said we were going to the movies today!"  
"I did?"  
"Yeah! Last week!" Tails yelled.

(Flashback)  
"Hey Tails how'd you like to see a movie next Saturday?" Sonic asked Tails one morning.  
"That sounds great! Which movie?"  
"Space Pirates the Movie" Sonic said.  
"That sounds cool!" Tails exclaimed, visibly excited.  
"Perfect! I'll order the tickets now!" Sonic said going to the computer.

(Present)  
Tails was tapping his foot, irritated.  
"Oh I remember now!" Sonic said. "We can go to the movies another time can't we?"  
Tails sighed. "I guess....."  
"Great!" Sonic said. "Now eat up before your eggs get cold."  
Tails ate his food and told Sonic that he was still kinda tired so he went back to his room.  
He was angry. How could Sonic do that?! Sonic promised he would take him to see that movie!  
"Calm down Tails." He told himself. It was only one time, its not like he's deserting you or anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the first chapter! Thank you for reading and reviews are very appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Family Issues**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**A Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction**_

By vglgvn

Tails sighed as he walked out of his room. Sonic wasn't taking him to the movies, that was disappointing.  
"Wait!" Tails said. "Maybe I could go by myself!" This seemed like a great idea but then he remembered what Sonic always said when Tails wanted to go somewhere by himself. "The city is too dangerous to go out by yourself." Tails said mimicking Sonic's voice. "If you want to go out then I have to go with you, or at least someone we trust." Tails sighed, he thought about asking Shadow, but he didn't think Shadow would want to have to go to some movie with a kid. Tails sighed. "Well maybe if Sonic didn't know....." Why not try it? Why not go to the movie, and be back before Sonic even knew? "Perfect!" Tails exclaimed.  
A couple of hours later at 11:20 Sonic left for his lunch with Amy.  
"I'll be back in a couple of hours Tails!" Sonic called as he walked out the door.  
"Okay!" Tails called back from the kitchen where he was eating lunch: A peanut butter and fluff sandwich with a tall glass of chocolate milk.  
Sonic left and Tails finished his lunch. "Alright." Tails said. "Now to get to the movies!" Sonic and Tails lived in the Mystic Ruins and the train wasn't leaving for another hour, so he would have to fly. He went outside and started to spin his tails. He got off the ground and start toward the city. When he got to city limits he started to get tired so he landed. "Now to find the theater." Tails said between pants. He started walking and was able to find it pretty quickly. He went up to the ticket booth and asked for one ticket.  
"Um, how old are you?" The man behind the booth asked.  
"Nine." Tails said. "Is that a problem?"  
"Yeah its a problem" The man said. "This movie is rated PG-13! You need someone with you if you wanna see it!"  
"Aw come on!" Tails exclaimed.  
"Sorry kid."  
Tails sighed and walked away. "This sucks!" He said. "Just cause I'm young doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to see it! Sonic takes me to these kinds of movies all the time!" Tails finished his little rant and continued walking, he wasn't paying attention and when he turned a corner he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "Ah I'm so sorry!" Tails cried getting up.  
"Hey its okay Tails." Said a familiar voice. Tails looked up and saw Shadow!  
"Shadow! What are you doing here!" Tails asked, getting up.  
"I think I should be asking you that, didn't Sonic said not to go into the city alone?"  
"Um...." Tails looked down sadly. "I don't remember...."  
"I think you do remember." Shadow said. "You just don't wanna get in trouble."  
"Are you gonna tell Sonic?" Tails asked sadly.  
Shadow laughs a bit. "I'm gonna tell Sonic that you asked me to take you out for a while." He said smiling.  
Tails brightened up instantly. "Really?! Wow thanks Shadow!"  
"No problem Tails. Now why are you out here?"  
"Well Sonic promised to take me to the movies today but instead he went to lunch with Amy!" Tails said, still a little angry about that. "So I decided to go to the movies by myself!"  
"Well that wasn't very nice of Sonic," Shadow said, "Why aren't you in the theater now?"  
"They wont let me in! He says that its a PG-13 movie and that I can't go in alone."  
"Well you can go in now." Shadow said with a smirk.  
"Huh? What do you mean Shadow?"  
"You can't go into the movie without an adult, well, lets go!"  
"Wow really Shadow?!" Tails said beaming.  
"Yep! Now lets go!" Shadow said taking him back to the theater.  
When they got there Shadow bought two tickets and they went in.  
"So what kind of snacks do you want?" Shadow asked as they walked up to the snack bar.  
"Shadow you don't need to buy me snacks! You already bought the tickets!" Tails said.  
"Kid calm down!" Shadow said."I want to buy you snacks, now do you want any or not?"  
Tails had mixed feelings, he wanted snacks, but Shadow was already being really nice and Tails didn't want to ask for more, but Shadow did say he wanted to buy them. "Can I have some Sour Patch Kids?" He asked a little shyly.  
"Sure thing." Shadow said as he ordered not only the candy, but a large popcorn for them to share and two slushys for the two of them.  
"Wow that's a lot!" Tails said as he took the candy and slushy.  
"I'm surprised that Sonic wouldn't get you more!" Shadow said as they walked toward the right theater. "This is the basic movie going food. I would think Sonic would get you a lot more candy!"  
"Well Sonic isn't really allowed around sugar, 'cause when he has any he gets crazy and runs all over the place!" Tails said laughing.  
Shadow laughed too. "Makes sense." He said trying in vain to hold back the chuckles. "Anyway this is our theater." They headed in and found the perfect seats in the center room and got the best view of the screen. After watching all the previews and ads and finally the warning to turn off people's cell phones the movie started. And it was great! Loads of action, special effects, and spacecraft. The spacecraft really interested Tails, especially the pirate's main ship. It had lots of weapons, satellites and, machinery. Tails couldn't help but to draw out the schematics for it in his head. After about two and a half hours later, the movie ended and Tails and Shadow walked out of the theater, throwing out the now empty popcorn bucket and slushy cups.  
"That was great!" Tails said, as they headed for the exit.  
"Yeah that was pretty good." Shadow agreed. "Now to get you home."  
"Alright." Tails said as he started toward the train station, the train was due to leave in about half an hour.  
"Where are you going?" Shadow asked.  
"Um, home?" Tails said confused.  
"I can Chaos Control you there remember?" Shadow said smiling.  
"Oh yeah!" Tails said, a little embarrassed at his forgetfulness. Shadow Chaos Controlled them to the outside of Tails house.  
"There we go." Shadow said. Suddenly they heard screaming.  
"TAILS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Sonic voice came from inside the house.  
"Uh oh." Tails said. "I guess Sonic came home early....."  
"Its okay." Shadow said. "Remember I offered to take you to the movies."  
Tails smiled and nodded.  
They then went into the house and saw Sonic running around the house looking for Tails.  
"Hi Sonic!" Tails called smiling.  
"TAILS?!" Sonic yelled in amazement. He then ran over to him and demanded to know where he was.  
"Sonic calm down." Shadow said. "I took him to see a movie."  
Finally Sonic calmed down. "You could have called to tell me." He said giving Shadow a disapproving glare.  
"I probably should have." Shadow said smirking. "But everything is okay now."  
Sonic sighed. "I guess."  
"Good." Shadow said and he left.

Hello everybody! And Marry Christmas! Or, Happy Holidays for you Politically Correct people out there.  
Anyway sorry that it took so long to update! But I am a procrastinator so sorry!  
And I'm sorry its been two chapters already and we havn't even gotten into the meat of the story, but I promise it will happen soon!


End file.
